


A Couple of Lonely Children

by Dionte



Category: Tales of Symphonia
Genre: Bonding, Comfort/Angst, Cuddling, Gen, Implied Crush, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Past Character Death, Spying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 16:05:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15666603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dionte/pseuds/Dionte
Summary: It was supposed to be a simple task- meet this ragtag group opposing him and gauging how much of a threat they were. What Mithos didn't expect was how quickly he'd come to care for their youngest member.





	A Couple of Lonely Children

**Author's Note:**

> I thinking about how quickly Genis and Mithos became friends the other day. And wondered if there was more to it. Then this happened. (Past Character Death referencing Martel and Marble.)

Mithos was surprised he managed to fall asleep. It was strange, reverting back to this fragile existence after so long as an angel. He woke suddenly during the night, unsure of why until he amplified his hearing. Footsteps. Mithos felt himself tense, and opened an eye.

 

It was Raine.

 

He relaxed until he heard whimpering. Someone among the heroes was having nightmares, and Mithos had to admit- he was curious. He rose, ending up by the cots of the Sage siblings. Raine had vacated hers, of course, but there was Genis.

 

Mithos should have known. Genis was only a child. Four thousand years ago, he remembered Kratos comforting him after his own nightmares, telling Mithos how everyone had them.

 

_“You’re far too young to get wrapped up in the horrors of war.”_

 

_“But others have had it so much worse, Kratos. Others who weren’t isolated from the world in Heimdall.”_

 

_“Children are still children.”_

 

_“... Kratos? Do you have nightmares?”_

 

_The former knight rubbed at the crystal embedded in his hand. “This war is a thousand years old, Mithos. I live in a nightmare.”_

 

Mithos felt some stirrings of emotion beating in his deadened chest and left, returning to his cot.

 

The sun was casting shadows on the ceiling when he woke again. He heard the light tapping of feet running out of everyone’s room and glanced around. Genis’s bed was empty, so he got up to follow after the smaller half-elf. When he entered the main hall, Genis was hunched over and gasping for breath. Mithos reacted immediately, running to Genis and crouching so he could meet Genis’s eyes.

 

“Genis? What happened?”

 

Through heaving breaths Genis said, “R-Raine’s- Raine’s g-gone.”

 

Mithos stood slowly, giving a gentle smile. “Okay. I’m going to help you sit down, alright? Once you’ve calmed down, we can ask the others if they have any ideas where she is.”

 

Genis nodded, and as Mithos guided him to the chair he tried to think about those old days with Kratos- specifically what he’d said about comforting panicked soldiers. Don’t panic, ground them, assure them it would be alright, and give them something to focus on until they calm down. He gripped Genis’s hand tightly as he pulled out a chair for himself, wracking his mind for what to do next.

 

“My sister and I used to travel around a lot. It was difficult, but…” Mithos felt his voice fail. “... I was happy.”

 

He felt a little squeeze on his hand, and forced himself to smile.

 

“Don’t worry. We’ll find Raine.”

 

"-nks." His voice was weak and broken, but at least Genis was no longer desperately wheezing.

 

“Yeah. Now, can you just focus on me? My voice?”

 

Genis nodded, but it was troubling. Mithos had discarded all his emotions, all that weak soft-heartedness, but was one night with a fellow half-elf enough to revert him back to a hopeful child again?

 

“Alright, I’m going to tell you a story. Once, my sister told me how the elves created the stars in the sky. When the elves first came across this world from Derris-Kharlan, they saw the life that spawned and decided to give the land a gift. So the elves called a council to decide on the gift. First they thought to give them food, but it was dark and the beasts devoured it. Realizing their mistake, they decided to give the land water while it was still light outside. But this caused the land to be dark, and extinguished the fires people put up as light. So the elves conferred again. They ground up gold and forged it with magic, making a shining dust. But when they sent it to the world, it was picked up by the winds and scattered, becoming the stars. With this gift, those on the ground came out in the darkness-”

 

The door to Altessa’s house opened and Mithos felt Genis tense up. He hoped, for a split second, it would be Raine, that Genis would have no reason to worry anymore, but it was only Tabatha who entered.

 

“GENIS. MITHOS. MY APOLOGIES. I WAS RESTOCKING OUR HERBS, AND SHALL PREPARE BREAKFAST SHORTLY.”

 

Mithos glanced to Genis, who was still pale and turned back to the doll. “Actually Tabatha, could you help us?”

 

“OF COURSE. HOW MAY I ASSIST YOU?”

 

Genis gripped his hand tighter, and Mithos continued. “Raine appears to be missing. Do you have any idea where she went?”

 

Tabatha paused for a moment, then tilted her head to the side.

 

“I UNDERSTAND. I DO RECALL-”

 

“Ah. Genis, Mithos. Good morning!”

 

Three of Genis’s companions had appeared in the doorway. The noble convict, Sylvarant’s Chosen, and the emotionless girl Genis fancied. It was bad timing on their part though, and Mithos felt Genis shrink in on himself. The Chosen- no, Colette- quickly ran forward and knelt in front of Genis.

 

“Genis? Are you okay?”

 

“... Raine’s gone.”

 

“I see.” Colette brought her hand to her chin as she thought. Finally, she turned to Tabatha. “Do you think we could borrow Altessa’s crafting room?”

 

“... OF COURSE.”

 

“Thank you Tabatha.” Colette brought her gaze back to them. “Genis, how about you go to the crafting room for a moment? Regal and Presea will look for Professor Raine outside, and I’ll see if she left a note, okay?” Colette then focused on him, with a kind smile. “Would you mind staying with Genis a bit longer?”

 

“Not at all,” Mithos replied.

 

“Okay. I’ll be right back.”

 

Before she could leave, Genis spoke again. “I’m sorry.”

 

“Don’t worry, Genis. We all want to find the professor, okay?”

 

Genis nodded, and Mithos helped him to Altessa’s crafting bench. When they’d settled there, Genis took a shaking breath, then Mithos heard small choked sobs.

 

“Genis?”

 

“This is so humiliating.” Genis roughly wiped away the tears away with his other hand, muttering angrily.

 

“Genis.” Mithos crouched again, trying to ignore a throb of what might be _fondness_ when he met Genis's embarrassed glare. He’d never admit this boy was somehow winding his way through four thousand years of bitterness.

 

“I hate this. I hate being like this.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Wha- Why? Isn’t it obvious? It’s so… uncool.”

 

Mithos rose an eyebrow. “Uncool?”

 

“Yeah. I mean, Lloyd’s strong and cool, right? And so are the others, in their own ways. But me… I’m… I’m a coward. Sometimes it feels like I’m drowning and I get so scared I start shaking. I’ve been trying to keep it secret, but Colette and Raine know. And… well…”

 

Mithos guessed Kratos had also known.

 

“Hey… How did it end?”

 

The question caught Mithos off-guard. “... How did what- oh. The people on the surface came out in the darkness, no longer afraid of the beasts or the rains. They would talk about the stars, and when the elves heard, they became curious, and left Derris-Kharlan. When they reached the surface, they realized the beauty of their gift in the skies and were so pleased that they never returned.”

 

Genis was silent at this, and Mithos was glad when Colette and Tabatha came into the dwarf’s studio. Colette held a piece of paper, looking apologetic.

 

“Colette?”

 

“I found this note… but it doesn’t say anything specific. She just said she wanted to research something.” Colette held the note forward, offering it to Genis, who shook his head. Mithos then reached for it, and looked the note over.

 

_There’s something I need to investigate. It might take some time, but I’ll return to Altessa’s once I’m finished. Please investigate the Shadow Temple without me._

_Raine_

 

“... That is vague.”

 

Colette averted her eyes, but then looked to Tabatha. “Miss Tabatha told me something too.”

 

Genis looked up, and Tabatha nodded.

 

“WHEN I WAS GATHERING HERBS THIS MORNING, I HEARD THE SOUND OF A RHEAIRD. IT TOOK OFF TOWARDS THE SOUTH.”

 

“What’s south that sis would want to research?”

 

Mithos hesitated, before stating, “I’m not sure...”

 

Colette looked between them, sinking into thought again. “Why don’t we have a group meeting? We’ll update the others, and perhaps someone from Tethe’alla knows where she may have gone.”

 

Genis released a long breath, “is everyone up?”

 

“Everyone except Lloyd. Zelos and Sheena helped me search for the note, but Altessa actually found it in the main hall. I don’t know how Lloyd slept through them arguing, but he did.”

 

“... Geez, what an idiot.”

 

A rather vitriolic friendship, but honestly, it was familiar to him. Yuan’s one-sided antagonism towards Kratos’s unflappable nature was practically a form of entertainment. At the end of the day though, they were all friends.

 

Mithos stopped himself from remembering how different it was now.

 

“I SHALL ASK EVERYONE TO MEET OUTSIDE.”

 

“Thank you Tabatha!” With the cheerful hop, Colette departed to wake Lloyd, leaving Mithos with Genis. Genis stood, but quickly froze, looking between them and suddenly pulling his hand away.

 

“Oh, uh, sorry! I didn’t realize…”

 

“There’s no reason to apologize. I didn’t mind.” His hand felt… cold now. Bereft, in some way.

 

When they arrived everyone was there, aside from Colette and Lloyd. Genis turned to him, question on his face.

 

“Hey, Mithos, what exactly did Raine’s note say?”

 

“Well, as Colette and I said earlier, it isn’t completely clear, but it did say she wanted to investigate something. She also mentioned…" he sighed. It probably wasn't something Genis would want to hear, but... "She said she’d meet you back here, and to continue without her.”

 

Genis’s expression twisted, some combination of shock, anger, and worry in his features. “Really?”

 

Lloyd and Colette finally emerged from the house, Lloyd’s hand tightly gripping one of his swords.

 

“What were you talking about?”

 

Genis turned to him. “It seems Raine left a note saying she had something she wanted to investigate and then left.”

 

Tabatha continued, “SHORTLY BEFORE DAWN, I SAW A RHEAIRD HEADED SOUTH. PERHAPS THAT WAS RAINE.”

 

The group thought for a moment, and Regal added, “That’s the direction of Altamira.”

 

“Now that you mention it,” Zelos frowned, “Her Highness was acting just a bit strange yesterday. She was going on and on about the Otherworldly Gate.”

 

As Zelos's statement sunk in, everyone was quiet. After some hesitation, Presea spoke up. “What should be do, Lloyd?”

 

“I’m worried about her being by herself…” Genis’s head sunk while he spoke, and Mithos felt his hand twitch. He wished he was still holding Genis's hand. 

 

“Let’s go find her. It’s not good for us to be separated right now.”

 

Everyone nodded, agreeing with Lloyd’s decision. He knew the group was about to leave, but looking at Genis, Mithos felt he couldn't just let it happen. He... didn't want to leave Genis alone.

 

“Ah…um…will you take me with you?” He blurted out.

 

“What are you talking about? It’s dangerous.” Genis’s eyes were wide with worry.

 

Mithos’s mind raced. He didn’t need a perfect reason, just enough of one. “I know that, but I’m worried about her. There are monsters all over Tethe’alla right now. This is the first time I’ve met another half-elf besides me, so…I want her to be okay.”

 

Lloyd stared at him, and for a moment, Mithos thought Lloyd would deny his request. Finally, he sighed, “All right, come on.”

 

Relief flooded his veins. “Thank you, Lloyd!”

 

“Don’t worry about it. Any friend of Genis is a friend of mine.”

 

With a smile, Mithos turned to Genis. “Let’s do our best, Genis.”

 

“Mithos…thank you.” It was soft, but heartfelt.

 

“Genis, let him ride on your Rheaird."

 

Genis mustered a large smile. “Okay!”

 

It felt like something was crawling around his chest, and the feeling was not completely unwelcome. A single day with this group, and Mithos was sympathetic towards them. He’d even dare to say he _liked_ them. And he desperately wanted them- or at least _one_ of them- to like him too.

 

Mithos’s arms wrapped around Genis as the other drove the Rheaird. Genis was good. He was kind and strong, though he didn’t see himself as such, and Mithos felt… tired. So tired of it all. Four thousand years, and he had nothing to show for it. Martel was dead, barely kept existent by the seed of the great tree, Kratos was acting suspiciously if not outright treacherous, and Yuan had continued his millennia long hissy fit.

 

When they landed on Altamira Island, Mithos was exhausted and looking for a momentary reprieve. What he found was a familiar face.

 

He’d forgotten about Noishe after Kratos returned from his rebellion. Their friend hadn't been there when Kratos came back, and he’d never asked what happened. So while his gut clenched when he asked the beast’s name, he sought a moment alone with Noishe, away from the eyes of everyone.

 

He wasn’t surprised when Noishe growled at his approach and rose his hands in surrender.

 

“Don’t be scared, I won’t do anything.”

 

Noishe whined, and Mithos took the opportunity to approach.

 

The protozoan nuzzled his open palm, and Mithos felt a smile come unbidden to his face at the familiar gesture. “Yes, that’s a good boy. You’re a smart boy, aren’t you?”

 

He got a bark in return, and Noishe tilted his head, watching with curious eyes.

 

Mithos sighed, his face falling. “To tell the truth, Noishe, I’m tired. I’m tired of living.”

 

Noishe leaned forward, headbutting his chest before whining again.

 

Mithos had to laugh. “That’s not something people should say?”

 

Noishe only looked at him in response.

 

“But, you know… I think what I’m doing may be wrong.” He wondered what Genis would have done if Raine was killed.  “And now that I’ve started to think that, I can’t help but feel there’s no meaning to life.”

 

He heard a yowl from Noishe and returned his attention to the beast. It cared for this ragtag group of travellers as well, perhaps.

 

“Genis and Raine and Lloyd… They’re all good people. I like them, and I’m happy they made me their friend, but…” Mithos took a deep breath. He couldn’t falter now. Not after four thousand years. It couldn’t all be for nothing. “I’m sorry. Forget what I said just now. It wasn’t like me.”

 

It was late when they finally entered Altamira, planning to spend the night. Regal, however, refused to enter the city, claiming that a single night outside would be fine. They decided to investigate without him, but had little luck in finding Raine, though progress was made on another front. After a bit more questioning and exploration in the city, the group headed towards the Lezareno Company, only to find it was closed for the evening. Upon learning this, Lloyd decided to join Regal outside for the night while Zelos arranged everyone’s rooms. The girls and boys were separated, and Zelos left- saying something about visiting the casino.

 

“Probably just wanted to flirt with girls.” Genis snarked.

 

Soon after, Genis retired, causing Mithos to do the same. He didn’t particularly want to sleep though- there were too many thoughts rolling around his head, most caused by his lone companion in the room and Mithos's private conversation with Noishe. He wasn't sure how much time had passed when he heard Genis leave his bed, walking to the window. Mithos soon followed after him, wanting to do anything besides trying to sleep.

 

“... Genis, are you having trouble sleeping?”

 

Genis glanced at him, then looked back out the window. “... Yeah. I’ve been doing some thinking.”

 

Mithos watched him, moving forward to see how his eyes were reflecting the night. Genis seemed almost ethereal like this, and so… Incredibly lonely.

 

“We-” Mithos hadn’t meant to say anything. He wanted to look away, but Genis was staring straight at him.

 

“What?”

 

He couldn’t deny Genis an answer now, even if it was restating something he’d idly considered before.

 

“We’re kind of alike, aren’t we?” Mithos paused. He didn’t want to say the real reason- that maybe they were both just lonely children. “I was raised by my older sister too.”

 

Maybe that was enough for Genis to understand, because he made a small affirmative sound, as though asking for Mithos to continue. He shouldn’t. But perhaps even after four thousand years, he was still a child, because Mithos just _wanted_ Genis to know _._

 

“My sister is… No longer with me.” Shock appeared on Genis’s face, and Mithos remembered the tumult of emotions from four thousand years ago. “I was sad when she died, but-” he could still recall her scream, the blood slipping through his fingers, desperate until her last rattling breath, and then- “more than that, I was angry. I couldn’t forgive the humans who killed her!”

 

“Wh- What?!” Genis’s voice was breathless and soft, but it snapped Mithos back to the present.

 

“You understand my feelings, don’t you?”

 

“Y-yeah, but…” Genis had curled in on himself, and Mithos felt a sharp stab of regret. He should never have… He hadn’t meant to say anything. He backed away, trying to calm his racing emotions.

 

“I’m sorry, that wasn’t what I meant to say…” Practically fleeing the room, he hesitated for a moment at the door, “I’m going to go walk for a bit.”

 

He shut the door on a strangled cry of “wait, Mithos-” and left the building.

 

His legs moved on their own, walking all over the town before he found himself staring at the sign declaring the resort’s beach closed.

 

How could he have been so foolish? To have such an emotional outburst was idiotic, and he may have blown his cover, as well as the tenuous trust he’d established with Genis.

 

“Do you need me for anything?”

 

Mithos turned to see Tethe’alla’s Chosen behind him. “Not particularly.”

 

“Alright. Well, I don’t know what you did, but the brat’s worried about you.”

 

The cold settled in his heart again as Mithos glared at Zelos.

 

“Oooh?” Zelos smirked, but after a while he gave up, looking to the side. “He didn’t tell me what happened- not that he ever would. But I told him I got an offer for the night, so I won’t go back to the room.”

 

“So?”

 

“You should talk to him.”

 

Mithos wasn’t sure how to respond. Was Zelos saying he should talk to Genis because it was vital for him to maintain the facade, or because… He’d realized Mithos thought Genis was _important_. Or perhaps this was Zelos looking out for Genis in his oddly flippant style.

 

“... Do you like them?”

 

Zelos scoffed, but Mithos could tell his expression had softened. “Does it really matter?”

 

“I suppose not.”

 

Mithos continued staring at Zelos until he began shifting uncomfortably, eventually cursing. “Fine. I’m leaving.”

 

When he’d finally gone, Mithos looked back the the hotel, feeling the anger from talking to his mole evaporating. Genis was… worried? He wasn’t angry or scared, but worried?

 

Mithos returned to the hotel slowly, awkwardly. He loitered at the door to their room for a minute or two before opening it and going inside. There was an immediate clatter and suddenly Genis was in front of him.

 

“... Genis?”

 

“M-Mithos? Um. Are you alright?”

 

“I… Yes. I’m sorry, Genis. I didn’t mean to frighten you.”

 

“No, no, it’s… It’s fine. I’m more worried about you. It sounded… That must have been horrible. I can only imagine.”

 

Mithos shook his head, hand reaching to grip at his arm. “No… It’s… You shouldn’t have to imagine that.”

 

“We should sleep.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

The two headed towards the beds, and Mithos was surprised when Genis climbed in behind him. He turned towards the other, tilting his head to the side. Genis averted his eyes shyly.

 

“Is it alright?”

 

“... Sure. It’s fine.”

 

Soon they were laying side by side, looking up at the ceiling. Mithos felt rather confused by this turn of events- by everything that had happened that day, if he were honest. He was unsure what he’d expected of his subterfuge, but it wasn’t this.

 

“... I had this friend-” the voice was barely there, but Mithos heard and turned his head to Genis nonetheless. “- named Marble. I, uh… I met her at this human ranch in Sylvarant.”

 

“Human ranch?”

 

Genis nodded.

 

“So, was she… human?”

 

“Yeah, but she was nice. She… I’d sneak food to her, in my school bag, and she’d just… talk to me. Never judged, was just… She seemed really happy to have someone to talk to. She gave me a lot of advice too. I really liked her.”

 

“What happened?”

 

“She died. I killed her.”

 

Mithos froze. He leaned up on his elbows to get a better look at Genis, who was staring at the exsphere mounted on his hand.

 

“... What?”

 

“... On the day of the oracle, I went to the ranch with Lloyd. Lloyd protected Marble, but the Desians found out. They attacked Iselia, and removed her exsphere.”

 

Mithos could already tell where this story was going, but he kept silent.

 

“It turned her into a monster, a-and… Lloyd and I killed her.” Genis grimaced. “I didn’t even realize it was her until she protected us.”

 

“... Do you… hate?”

 

“I don’t know. When I think about what happened, I mostly just... hate myself.”

 

“You couldn’t have known.”

 

“I know, but… sometimes I think, there must have been something. There must have been something more I could have done so it didn’t end that way.” Genis was silent for a moment, before finally turning to look at him. “So, I know it’s not the same, but… I do understand what it’s like to lose someone important to you.”

 

He turned to his side after this statement, and Mithos hesitated for a moment before moving forward and wrapping his arms around Genis.

 

“Mithos?!”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“O-oh. Sure.”

 

They stayed that way for a while, and when Mithos finally began to draw away, he heard a sleepy plea to stay. Without hesitation, he obeyed, and managed to fall asleep quickly that night.

 

Mithos woke when dawn broke, warm from spending the night holding Genis, who still appeared to be sound asleep. He pondered the situation for a moment before sighing and getting up to prepare for the day. It didn’t take too long for Genis to wake up afterwards, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

 

When he saw Mithos, he smiled, and Mithos felt like his heart was about to burst.

 

Mithos should have known the moment the smaller half-elf extended his hand that he would fall, hard and fast.


End file.
